1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external charging structure for an electric vehicle, the external charging structure being provided with a charging port to which a charging gun is connected when a vehicle-mounted battery is charged.
2. Background Information
There is known in the art a lid opening and closing structure for charging port, in which two charging ports are placed on a front part of a vehicle body, and the two charging ports are covered by a lid that rotates vertically to be capable of opening and closing (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-288363).